The invention relates to a wheel suspension for motor vehicles.
Wheel suspensions of this type are known in many manufactured structures, wherein front wheel suspensions and rear wheels suspensions are typically designed differently and articulated on the body or on a suitably adapted auxiliary frame. In addition to elastokinematic measures for improving, in particular, the driving-dynamic requirements, mechatronic components are increasingly used which allow the level of the vehicle to be adjusted, which counteract tilt and roll, which correct camber and toe values depending on the driving-dynamic parameters, etc.
It is an object of the invention to propose a wheel suspension which can be used in modular construction for front and rear wheel axles, which enables low centers of gravity of optionally provided mechatronic components, and which can be designed for different driving-dynamic requirements by using substantially identical parts.